Finding Molly
by Kr-NL
Summary: After "The Fall", Sherlock logs into Omegle and types "Sherlock Holmes" as an interest; he wants to find John and talk to him at least anonymously. Instead, he finds Molly. Her first words: "I believe in Sherlock Holmes."


**DISCLAIMER: Of course, based in BBC Sherlock. None of that belongs to me.**

**A/N: I didn't write Molly, I just modified/added some parts of the dialog, but still all credits for ladycorvidae. I was Sherlock. This idea came after I logged into Omegle to make a couple of experiments.**

**EDITED 04-18-2012: Thank you ladycorvidae. You were an excellent Molly as well!**

* * *

**STRANGER Molly [FF user - ladycorvidae]**

**YOU Sherlock [FF user - Kr-NL]**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Sherlock Holmes.**

Stranger: I believe in Sherlock Holmes! -Molly

You: Molly... you're probably one of the few who still believe in me.

Stranger: Sherlock…? I can't... I mean, how are you holding up?

You: I was randomly talking to people in this chat. You know, bored... I typed my name as an "interest" see if I could find John and talk a bit to him.

You: Anonymously, of course. But I can't seem to find him.

You: How is he holding up?

Stranger: As well as can be expected… He's limping again.

You: I knew it, Molly. Remember I'm watching from a close distance.

You: I meant if he has... you know, talked to you.

Stranger: No, he hasn't.

You: Did he return to Backer Street?

You: I've seen him going in and out, but I don't know for sure if he's staying there.

Stranger: I don't know. I think he's staying with his sister.

You: At least he has something else to worry about.

You: Thank you, Molly.

You: How are _you_ holding up? Is everything alright? Mycroft still doesn't know anything?

Stranger: No, Mycroft doesn't know anything. And I'm... I'm okay.

You: Molly...? What's going on? I know there's something else you're not telling me.

Stranger: Of course you know... you know everything. It's hard, Sherlock, being the only one who knows you're still alive. I can't tell anyone, not even your best friend. And it _hurts_. Especially when I see him so sad.

Stranger: And I... I miss you.

You: Why would you? You're the only one I can get in touch with, and you still miss me?

Stranger: I miss seeing you in person. It's... hard to explain.

You: I see; John used to talk about the need of physical contact for some people. I think I... understand you...?

You: But you know I can't meet anyone in person just yet.

Stranger: I don't know if you do understand... it's a bit more than that, Sherlock.

Stranger: And I know you can't see anyone in person yet.

You: More than that? What do you mean?

Stranger: I... oh God, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this...

Stranger: Sherlock, I love you. I know you don't feel the same way, but... I do.

You: Love? Are you serious?

You: Molly do you even know who you're talking to? You can't just...

You: I'm not... someone you can just _love_, Molly.

You: I'm not even human anymore.

You: Even if John thinks completely the opposite. He just keeps repeating how _human_ I _was_...

Stranger: You ARE human, Sherlock Holmes. You faked your death to protect those who are important to you. You feel just as much as any other person…

Stranger: Though you just… don't express it in the same way.

You: Well technically, yes I am. Sometimes I just forget you're a scientist as well.

You: Don't think so highly about me. It's not safe.

You: I'm flattered though...thank you.

Stranger: I can think about whatever and whomever I want, Sherlock. And I'm quite invisible, remember?

Stranger: Three snipers, three bullets. I wasn't anywhere on that list. It was for the people who are important to you. I'm just your pathologist.

You: Molly... there is something... I don't know if I should tell you this, please don't take the wrong way.

You: I do have a heart. Moriarty saw it right through me, even if I have denied the luxury for years.

You: And I'm sure he saw because he has a heart as well.

You: Moriarty was protecting _you_.

Stranger: Wh-what?

You: It's the only possible explanation.

You: And you know, when you've eliminated everything else, no matter how improbable, what remains is the truth.

You: His pride was... you could say _hurt_. Because he could never rule your heart.

Stranger: But... but that can't be right! I mean, the only reason why he even pretended to like me was to get to you...

You: Molly, you still can't see it, can you…

You: It's all about his _pride_.

You: He was a good boyfriend to you, even if he was a fake one. Remember you gained three pounds.

Stranger: Two and half…

You: But he still couldn't win you over.

You: He wanted you to be for him... like John is to me.

You: It's not a romantic connection, Molly… he just wanted to feel power over someone… and one of the most powerful powers is over someone's heart.

Stranger: I... oh my God.

You: Are you alright?

Stranger: I... I think I will be. I've just… never seen things that way. I thought I didn't count for you.

You: You do count, you know it. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings.

You: Even if I could... it would be only be a danger to yourself.

Stranger: I know you can't love me back, or even if you'd want to. I just... I mean… thank you, Sherlock. For listening, I mean. Sorry to dump that on you all of a sudden.

Stranger: That wasn't fair of me.

You: It's alright, you probably just needed to let it out.

Stranger: Yeah.

You: Has Lestrade been suspicious? I've seen him going to Baker Street several times.

Stranger: No, he hasn't. Not that I can tell, at least. It was probably to look over your things... a crime scene, technically. And to help John, when he's there.

You: Good. Molly, we can't rise any suspicion.

You: We need to be very cautious.

You: Do you still have my new phone number?

Stranger: I do.

You: And you need to know, I asked one of my homeless' gang to watch out for you. There is a new gang in your neighbourhood, in case anything happens, they're 100% trustworthy.

Stranger: Oh! Thank you.

You: No, Molly. Thank you.

You: I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you on the mortuary that day, did I ever tell you that?

Stranger: N-no... you didn't.

You: I owe you an apology, then. You saved my life... and I hold onto the hope all of this will be over soon.

You: I'm going to go back to John in a couple of months.

You: Until then, we need to keep on like this.

Stranger: That's good. I mean, that you can come back.

Stranger: And of course, I'm here, in case you need anything.

You: I don't know how John is going to react. I must confess I'm a little... how do you call this...?

Stranger: Anxious?

Stranger: Nervous?

You: All that combined, probably.

You: I feel a physical reaction in my stomach whenever I think about coming back.

Stranger: Yes, that would be nerves. And to be quite honest, he's probably going to punch you in the face.

You: Probably. He has punched me before, he's a strong man.

You: I think you should be there in case he kills me for real.

Stranger: I don't think he would, but yeah, I'll be there.

You: I should probably disconnect now, Molly.

You: This could be dangerous for you.

Stranger: Right. Remember, though, what I said. If you need ANYTHING... please, let me help you.

You: I know.

Stranger: All right.

You: Goodbye, Molly Hooper.

Stranger: Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes. Be careful, please.

You: Yes.

**You have disconnected.**


End file.
